Fred Rechid
Fred/appearances Episodes Season 1 # Title Role(s) in episode 1b "Reef Blower" (tr) Drive a boatmobile 2b "Ripped Pants" (tr) Watching weight lifters at Goo Lagoon 4b "Boating School" (tr) Says "My Leg" twice; crossed street on boating course 5b "Home Sweet Pineapple" (tr) His boatmobile is eaten by Nematoads. 6b "Pickles" (tr) TBD 7a "Hall Monitor" (tr) Says "My Leg" when SpongeBob was on patrol 8b "Squeaky Boots" TBD 10a "Culture Shock" Says "My Leg" right after Pearl goes on and does her cheerleading act for the talent show. He is later shown buying tomatoes from Mr. Krabs to throw at Squidward. 10b "F.U.N." (tr) TBD 11b "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" (tr) TBD 12a "The Chaperone" (tr) TBD 14b "Karate Choppers" (tr) TBD 15a "Sleepy Time" (tr) TBD 16a "Valentine's Day" (tr) TBD 16b "The Paper" (tr) TBD 17a "Arrgh! (tr) Says "My Leg" when he in the Krusty Krab and Mr. Krabs throws him out. 18b "Walking Small" (tr) TBD 19a "Fools in April" (tr) TBD 19b "Neptune's Spatula" (tr) TBD 20a "Hooky" (tr) TBD Season 2 # Title Roles in episode 22b "Something Smells" (tr) Two cameos 22b "Bossy Boots" (tr) Cameo 23a "Big Pink Loser" (tr) TBD 23b " Bubble Buddy" (tr) TBD 25a "Wormy" (tr) TBD 25b "Patty Hype" He is called, "Fred" by Tom. 26a "Grandma's Kisses" (tr) TBD 27a "Prehibernation Week" (tr) TBD 28 "Christmas Who?" (tr) brief cameo. 30b "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" (tr) Seen in the ditch with the other fans. 31b "Squirrel Jokes" (tr) TBD 32b "The Smoking Peanut" (tr) TBD 35b "Band Geeks" (tr) Injured on Day 2, later seen in the near end of the episode. 38a "Sailor Mouth" (tr) TBD 38b "Artist Unknown" (tr) TBD 39a "Jellyfish Hunter" (tr) He is the first to try SpongeBob's "Krabby Patty with Jellyfish Jelly," and sings a song proclaiming how he loves it. 39b "The Fry Cook Games" (tr) TBD 40a "Squid on Strike" (tr) TBD 40b "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" (tr) TBD Season 3 # Title Role(s) in episode 41a "The Algae's Always Greener" (tr) TBD 41b "SpongeGuard on Duty" (tr) TBD 42b " My Pretty Seahorse" (tr) TBD 43b "The Bully" (tr) TBD 45a "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV" (tr) TBD 45b " Doing Time" (tr) Cameo 46a "Snowball Effect" (tr) TBD 46b "One Krabs Trash" (tr) TBD 47a "As Seen on TV" (tr) Ask SpongeBob to sign a napkin to his tail fin after he asked for a napkin. 48b "Squilliam Returns" (tr) TBD 49a "Krab Borg" (tr) TBD 49b "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" (tr) TBD 50b "Krusty Krab Training Video" (tr) Two cameos. 51 "Party Pooper Pants" (tr) He was one of the people invited to the party. 52a "Chocolate with Nuts" (tr) Buys chocolate to help his wife grow a beard. 52b "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" (tr) TBD 53b "Clams" (tr) TBD 56a "Born Again Krabs" (tr) TBD 58a "Missing Identity" (tr) TBD 59 "The Sponge Who Could Fly" (tr) TBD 60b "Pranks a Lot" (tr) TBD Season 4 # Title Role(s) in episode 61a "Fear of a Krabby Patty" (tr) TBD 62b "Krabs vs. Plankton" (tr) TBD 63 "Have You Seen This Snail?" (tr) TBD 66 "Dunces and Dragons" (tr) TBD 67a "Enemy In-Law" (tr) TBD 67b "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" (tr) TBD 68b "SquidBob TentalePants" (tr) TBD 71b "Karate Island" (tr) TBD 72a "All That Glitters" (tr) A variant of the model buys SpongeBob an extremely expensive spatula, which he gives up everything he owns, including his clothes, to buy, He is also seen in this episode saying "Monster Krabby Patty?!" 73b "Once Bitten" (tr) TBD 74a "Bummer Vacation" (tr) TBD 75b "That's No Lady" (tr) TBD 77a "Driven to Tears" (tr) TBD 77b "Rule of Dumb" (tr) TBD 78b "Best Frenemies" (tr) TBD 79b "Squid Wood" (tr) TBD 80a "Best Day Ever" (tr) TBD Season 5 # Title Role(s) in episode 81 "Friend or Foe" (tr) TBD 82a "The Original Fry Cook" (tr) TBD 84a "Spy Buddies" (tr) TBD 84b "Boat Smarts" (tr) TBD 85a "New Digs" (tr) TBD 85b "Krabs a la Mode" (tr) TBD 86a "Roller Cowards" (tr) TBD 87b "Breath of Fresh Squidward" (tr) TBD Category:Fish Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Citizens Category:Major Characters Category:Background characters